


Wings

by thepeacockandthebutterfly



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Akuma Possession, Bad Puns, Corruption, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hate to Love, Mind Control, Partner Betrayal, Past Lives, Secrets, Sibling Rivalry, Superheroes, Tails, Telepathic Bond, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepeacockandthebutterfly/pseuds/thepeacockandthebutterfly
Summary: "TIKKI!" a shrill voice shouted. "Yes, Marinette? What's wrong?" This voice was small and soothing, coming from a red ladybug kwami. "WHY IS THERE SOMETHING GROWING OUT OF MY BACK!" Marinette cried, fingers running along two strange protrusions on her back. "Ohhhh, silly Marinette, those are your wings," Tikki answered, giggling all the while.





	1. Magniflycent

"TIKKI!" a shrill voice shouted.

"Yes, Marinette? What's wrong?" This voice was small and soothing, coming from a red ladybug kwami.

"WHY IS THERE SOMETHING GROWING OUT OF MY BACK?!" Marinette cried, fingers running along two strange protrusions on her back.

"Ohhhh, silly Marinette, those are your wings," Tikki answered, giggling all the while.

"WHAT?!" Marinette screamed. She stalked over to her bed and laid down with a huff. "Tikki, why on earth do I have wings?"

Tikki sighed before smiling and flying over to sit by Marinette's head. "Ladybugs have wings, so it's only natural that Ladybug should have wings too!"

Marinette took several deep, calming breaths(well-more like gulps) before responding. "So this is normal?"

Tikki's giggles filled the room again, the sound like chimes to Marinette's ear. "Of course. In fact, I think you'd look very pretty with wings."

Marinette blushed a deep crimson red. "Well, yeah, maybe with pretty gossamer white fairy wings, but not with black insectile wings." Marinette scrunched up her nose at the thought.

"They actually will look like fairy wings, though," Tikki said, smiling at the image in her mind. Her Ladybugs always looked so pretty with the wings behind them like butterflies. "It's only when you transform that they look like an actual ladybug's wings."

Marinette titlted her head to one side and propped her head up on her hands, bluebell eyes filling with interest. "Wait, so what do they look like? Do they look like angel wings, or bird wings, or butterfly wings? OH! Or fairy wings? Or maybe peacock feathers?"

Tikki hovered in the air, thinking about it. "It tends to vary for each Ladybug. I had one girl, her name was Hippolyta, she had these lovely brown moth wings. And Joan, oh she had these white feathery wings, the white was practically blinding it was so pure! But my absolute favorite was my very first Ladybug, Jie Jie. Her wings, they were white too, but they resembled the silk moths of her culture. They were so soft and fine, almost like gossamer, and they smelled divine. Like mulberries!" A dreamy look came over Tikki's face at the memory. "But, Marinette, I bet your wings will be like black angel wings. Big and so black, they're practically blue! That would be so pretty..." Tikki spun around in circles so fast it was dizzying to watch, her cerulean eyes gleeful.

Marinette shook her head at her silly kwami and smiled tenderly. Then a thought hit her and the amused look turned into terror. "How am I supposed to hide wings!?"

"You just tuck them up tight around your body! It's pretty easy and I can help you once they're fully formed. It should be about a month."

Marinette frowned at the thought, suddenly becoming nervous. But of course her worries were soothed by one thought. "Oooh, I can't wait to see Chat's face when I show up with wings!" Marinette squealed, hands on her cheeks as she imagined her silly kitty's face.

* * *

-One Month Later-

Marinette rushed to the mirror as soon as she woke up, eager to see the development of the wings forming on her back. She turned around and saw large, black-blue feathers forming huge wings, just like Tikki had predicted. "Tikki! I think they're done!"

Tikki flew in slowly, little paws still rubbing sleep from her big blue eyes. At least, until she caught sight of Marinette's wings. Tikki let out a squeal of delight. "Oh, Marinette, they're lovely! And just like I thought they'd be!"

Marinette moved her wings up and down, fascinated by their movements. However, the breeze that she created sent bottles flying. Marinette squeaked in surprise before hurriedly picking everything up. "They're so strong!" she said after finishing, gently stroking the appendages.

"They have to be! They're going to carry you after all!" Tikki giggled, the pleasing sound causing Marinette to let out a few giggles of her own.

Marinette dressed for school, not worried about being late since she had woken up early. It wasn't until she tried to put her shirt on that she realized the glaring issue. "Um, Tikki? Do you remember your promise to teach me how to hide these?"

Tikki just shook her head before flying over and explaining how to pull the wings in flat against her body. "Um, the only problem is I can slightly see the bump of the very biggest feathers on top. You're going to need to leave your hair down to cover them until you can design some new clothes which won't show your wings.

"That's it?" Marinette asked, obviously calming down.

"Yeah."

"Oh, okay, that's fine. Although I wonder how everyone at school will react to the hair change," Marinette giggled at the thought of her stunned classmates' faces, before blushing hard. "Wait, but what is Adrien going to say?!"

Tikki shook her head again while Marinette began to freak out. "Marinette," she said suddenly, interrupting Marinette's minor breakdown, "Just put your hair down already! You'll find out soon enough whether he likes it or not."

Marinette took a deep, calming breath and smiled at her kwami fondly. "Thanks, Tikki." Marinette pulled out the ribbons holding her pigtails in place and brushed out the silky black hair. She took a white headband with a spray of cherry blossoms on it and pulled her bangs out of her eyes.

"I actually think you look very pretty like that!" Tikki cried, fluttering around Marinette's face. "The cherry blossoms really look nice against your hair."

"Thanks! Although, I hate how my hair looks blue in the light..." Marinette muttered, a pout on her face as she reached one hand up to brush the velvety strands.

Tikki smiled. "No, it's pretty! And only really black hair looks that dark, it's simply gorgeous!"

Marinette blushed slightly at her kwami's flattering words before looking at her bedside clock at letting out a shrill scream. "TIKKI, I'M GOING TO BE LATE! AGAIN!"

Marinette was surprised to see a smirk across Tikki's usually angelic features. "It won't take long to get there if you fly."

Excitement and terror appeared simultaneously in Marinette's eyes as she prepared to jump off her balcony. Her wings were outstretched and ready to fly, but Marinette couldn't help her doubts rising to the surface. _What if they can't carry me? What if I fall?_ But one look at Tikki's reassuring face and Marinette was ready to go. "Here I go, Tikki."

"Don't worry, Marinette! You'll be fine!" Tikki chirped from Marinette's shoulder bag.

Marinette took one last deep breath before jumping off her balcony and plummeting to the street below.

WHOOSH! Marinette opened her eyes a crack and found herself above her house, looking down. She turned to look behind her and saw her huge black wings beating the air steadily. She concentrated on moving her wings as if they were another set of arms, flying up above the clouds to remain hidden before finding her way to school. Marinette looked around and found an alley next to the grand College Francoise Dupont. Tucking in her wings, she landed as lightly as a feather before tucking her wings in all the way and hiding them beneath her clothes and hair. Marinette took one more deep breath to calm her reappearing nerves before walking up the steps along with the rest of the students.

"Hey girl!" Alya said, lifting her head up as Marinette slid into the seat next to her. "Whoa! You're actually on time today!"

Nino turned his head and surprise flitted across his face before he broke out into a huge grin. "Good job, Mari, you managed to make it on time!"

Marinette smiled at both of them before staring at the door, waiting for her love to come in and fill the empty seat beside Nino.

Finally, Adrien ran in just as the bell rang, missing a tardy by a few seconds. He dropped into the seat next to Nino, panting slightly. He fist bumped Nino before turning to wave to the girls behind him. He stopped suddenly at the sight of Marinette before a grin appeared on his face. "I love your hair like that, Mari!"

Alya winked at Marinette as her face turned red and she began to stutter. Nino snickered behind his hand at her blushing face before he and Alya shared a knowing look before Adrien turned to look at the front of the classroom as Mme. Bustier began to call roll.

"Alya, did he just say what I think he said?!" Marinette whispered to Alya excitedly behind her hand.

Alya smiled at her friend and high fived her before whispering back, "Yes he did, girl!"

Marinette was in a daze the rest of the school day, barely able to answer any of the teacher's questions. Using her wings she had reached the highest point of Cloud 9 and was just lying there, blissfully unaware of her surroundings. It wasn't until Alya tugged on her sleeve that Marinette finally came down from her high.

"Mari, school's over," Alya laughed at her friend's confused and dazed expression.

"Wha-? What was that again, Alya?" Marinette asked as she blinked, registering that Alya was laughing.

"School's over! You've been in your own world since Adrien complimented your hair," Alya laughed even harder, snorts mixed in, "You should have seen your face then. You looked like a cherry tomato!" Guffaws streamed from Alya's mouth like the few tears of laughter streaming down her cheeks.

Marinette pouted and blushed, but only slightly. "Stop laughing at me, Alya."

"Sorry, Mari. It's just-" another laughter filled explosion, "It was just SO FUNNY!"

Marinette slunk out of the classroom, bubbling resentment filling her towards her dear friend. Tikki popped out of the bag once they were alone. "Marinette! Alya just thought it was funny! You laugh at her all the time!"

Marinette looked away before turning back, a growing smile stretching across her face from ear to ear. "Oh, wait! I get to fly home now!"

All of a sudden, alarms started blaring. Tikki sighed, "I know what that means...another akuma..."

However, an evil smirk was on Marinette's face instead of annoyance. "But, Tikki, now we get to see Chat's reaction!"


	2. The Purrfect Dilemna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug isn't the only one with a surprise!

Marinette took one last deep breath, calming the last of her nerves, before crying out, "Tikki, _transforme-moi_!(A/N: I dislike the English dub's catchphrases so I won't be using 'Spots on')" Sparkling red light wove about her as her transformation music played and she performed her transformation sequence. But this time her black wings shot out, vibrated, and then the feathers fell off, leaving a smooth shell.

The shell rose up into two separate pieces, revealing her new wings. Ladybug wings. They were still black, but they were thin and delicate. Not for the first time, Ladybug wondered if they would even be able to lift her up. Ladybug looked over her shoulder and she found herself riveted. She couldn't deny that the wings were beautiful. She remembered how she had once described a ladybug's wings as insectile, but now that she could see them clearly, they were anything but. To her, they were fairy wings. And they were so delicate they were practically made out of gossamer.

With a slight whirring sound they came to life, lifting her off the ground and into the air at a surprising speed. Ladybug looked down on Paris with delight, she remembered the exhilarating feel of flight, but now it was okay for her to fly lower and possibly be seen. The added adrenaline from the fact that she was now Ladybug just fueled her further. She was Ladybug, protector of Paris, she was needed and she was loved. Out of the corner of her eye she saw black and gold. Turning her head, Chat Noir himself was standing on a rooftop nearby, waiting for her. His head was turned, looking towards the location of the akuma. Ladybug closed her wings and angled her body like a bullet through the air. Closing her eyes, she enjoyed the feel of the wind rushing at her face.

_One._

_Two._

On three, Ladybug snapped open her eyes and swung her yo-yo, wrapping it's string around the chimney on that same rooftop and pulling herself in. She landed, light as a butterfly on the roof, but Chat had already seen her. He turned quickly, and the look of agitation on his face sent a chill down Ladybug's spine. "What's wrong, chaton?"

"M'Lady. Oh, um, I have a bit of an issue." He shuffled from side to side nervously, tail flicking worriedly.

Ladybug's eyes narrowed upon seeing the tail's movement. It was not attatched to his belt anymore. It-it didn't look like a belt anymore. It looked... "Chat, is that-is that a REAL TAIL?!"

Chat turned his head away quickly before turning back, large green eyes filled with nervous anticipation. Ladybug stifled a giggle at his expression, he really was too cute sometimes. "Um...well...yes. But don't worry! Plagg said it was normal," he answered, blurting out the last part rather quickly.

"Plagg?"

"My kwami."

"Oh." Ladybug didn't know what to say for a moment, so the heroes stood in an awkward silence. But then Ladybug remembered what she had been so excited to show Chat Noir. But she had to be sure it was a similar thing. "Does it appear in your civilian form too?"

Chat coughed lightly, clearing his throat, and the slightest red flush was visible on his cheeks beneath his mask. "Yes."

Ladybug sighed with relief, although the look on Chat's face at her relieved expression was hilarious. "Ok, then. My kwami said something similar to me." She laughed to herself at the personal joke.

Chat's eyes grew wider, if that was even possible. "About what?" The question was halting as he tried to discover the reason behind her laughter.

A smirk crossed Ladybug's face and she winked at him. She allowed the shells of her wings to pop open and the delicate wings beneath to slide out. With a flourish of her hands, she spun on the heel of her foot till her back was facing him. With her back turned away, she didn't see the look of utter shock that appeared on his face as his mouth dropped open and his mind began going a mile a minute, trying to process the wings. She didn't see how he took a deep breath and wiped the shock of his face, replacing it with a smirk. When Ladybug looked over her shoulder, all she saw was Chat, confident and smirking widely.

"M'Lady, you're looking absolutely magni-fly-cent. Your beauty takes me to new heights!"

Ladybug groaned loudly and facepalmed with a satisfying smack. "Really?" _I was hoping he'd at least look surprised. *sigh* Oh well, maybe his kwami...what was it's name again?...oh, right, Plagg. Maybe Plagg told him._

A Cheshire grin spread across Chat's face. "But of course, M'Lady."

I had never seen Chat look so proud of himself. "Stop calling me your lady! I'm not yours, and I'm definitely not a lady!"

Just then a scream rang out in the air and both heroes realized what had happened at the exact same time. _We forgot about the akuma._ Chat smirked again, the familiar expression calming Ladybug, and then he gave a two-fingered salute before using his baton to leap away. "Duty calls! Try to chat-ch me if you can, M'Lady!"

Ladybug rolled her eyes at Chat's childish competitiveness. "Silly kitty, you know you can't beat me!" She zoomed into the air faster than ever before, easily passing Chat as she soared towards the ominous pillar of black smoke steadily rising into the air. Then, all of a sudden, Ladybug stopped dead in the air. She saw the akuma and a chill crept down her spine. " _Mon dieu_! What on earth is that?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the praise! I never expected this many people to be interested in my story! I hope you all enjoyed this short and extremely fluffy chapter before I add a bit of meat in the next chapter.


	3. Water You Going to Do?

Tikki heard the smallest of whimpers slip from Marinette's lips and sighed, shaking her head from side to side slightly. _I was so sure she had gotten used to the wings thing...ESPECIALLY after today._ Tikki remembered the way Marinette had launched herself into the air, opening her wings seamlessly to land a flying kick on the akuma's jaw. She had spun into a series of flips, closing her wings on the last flip just before her spandex-covered feet hit the ground. Another small sound came from Marinette's room. Tikki paused in the consumption of another chocolate chip cookie in time to hear another whimper. Tikki felt her tiny jaw tighten slightly and the little kwami flew up the stairs to Marinette's room. She took in the sight of Marinette kneeling on the ground, bangs covering her face, but Tikki saw a white piece of paper clutched tightly in her hands.

"Marinette?" the kwami asked nervously, "are you okay?"

She recoiled slightly when Marinette turned her face towards Tikki, showing the tear tracks on her cheeks. "Tikki," she sobbed, "what am I going to do?"

Tikki flew over to look at the paper held tightly in Marinette's quivering hands.

_You are cordially invited to_   
_Ms. Chloe Bourgeois's Pool Party_   
_On July 15, 2016(ignore the date)_   
_Please RSVP._

Tikki's own eyes widened, shock swirling in their cerulean depths. She flew to land on Marinette's hand, looking up at her face. Marinette wasn't crying, but Tikki cursed to herself at the glossy sheen of her chosen's eyes which foretold a coming rainstorm. Just then, a tapping sound came from Marinette's window. Tikki peeked over Marinette's shoulder in time to see a familiar black suit. _That crazy cat...but maybe, maybe he can cheer her up._ Tikki snuck across the floor to the window and opened it carefully before hiding quickly before the hero could spot her.

"Marinette?" Chat began, but his eyes quickly took in the girl on the floor who appeared to be trying to curl in on herself, "Marinette! What's wrong?!" He rushed to her side and turned her face towards him, sucking in a breath at the tears beginning to pool in her eyes. Tikki almost giggled to herself at that breath, Chat had obviously intended for it to sound worried, but she saw right through it to the nervousness churning inside him.

"Chat," Marinette whispered, finally letting the tears fall as she buried her face into his faux leather suit.

Chat looked like a startled kitty for a second before he wrapped his arms around her and beginning to purr softly, a peaceful look on his face as he whispered, "Princess," and buried his own face in her silky midnight locks. They stayed like that until the last of Marinette's tears were dried up and when they separated, it was reluctant.

"Thanks, Chat," Marinette said, wiping any traces of tears from her cheeks.

He smiled at her and her throat seemed to clog up for a second as she instantly remembered that same smile on another person's face. But that brief moment of recognition passed once Chat beganto speak again. "Princess, what's wrong? And don't say nothing."

Marinette looked into his emerald orbs and saw his sincerity. _I can trust him with this._ She picked up the crumpled invitation from the floor and handed it to him.

He looked it over with a faint expression of surprise before glancing back up at her. "Do you not have a swimsuit or something?"

"Well, no," she admitted, "there aren't a lot of pools in the area so I never had a reason. I was upset because I know I don't have time to make a suit, nor the materials."

Chat saw her eyes dart to the side when she said the last part, but decided to not to call out her lie. "You don't need I worry about it. Trust me, tomorrow, you'll have a swimsuit." He winked at her and saluted before going to her balcony.

Marinette ran after him. "What do you mean, kitty?"

He turned and smiled at her again. "Trust me."

Marinette felt her breath stolen away again, how was it that Adrien and Chat Noir could have the same smile. That sweet, gentle smile... Too tired to understand, Marinette stumbled over to her bed and flopped down, quickly falling asleep.

Tikki smiled at her as she rose from her hiding spot. "I knew that cat could do it!"

Meanwhile, Chat Noir had ducked into an alley to change back into Adrien. He looked up at Marinette's balcony and felt that same wistful smile stretch across his face. But he had a job to do. He marched to a nearby store, and picked out a beautiful silvery white bikini with a spray of cherry blossoms on it. It wasn't skimpy, but it wasn't childish, it was beautiful. It would look really good on her...not that he cared. Adrien blushed slightly at the image in his head of Marinette wearing the bikini. He remembered Marinette's size from the designs she was always working on. After all, she almost always designed for herself. He paid the cashier and walked out, placing the bikini in a beautiful box. He took a pen with green ink and wrote "from your kitty, love Chat Noir" with a tiny paw print at the end. Satisfied with his handiwork, Adrien retransformed and left the present on her desk before jumping away into the night to get back to his own bed.

The next day Marinette woke up earlier than usual. She had the vague feeling that there was something she needed to remember, but unable to recall it she yawned and stretched.

"You look like a cat when you do that," Tikki giggled, "by the way, someone left a little something on your desk for you."

Marinette shot out of bed and stumbled over to her desk, eyes immediately locking onto the package. The first thing she noticed about it was the scrawling writing on the top and a giant smile stretched across her face at it. "Chat did this?!"

Tikki nodded and grinned at the expression on her chosen's face.

Marinette gingerly opened the present, careful to not rip any of the wrapping paper. But one glance at the contents of the present had Marinette turning all shades of red. The little silvery bikini was perfect...but Marinette was a little scared that it had been Chat who picked it out. _Why would he choose this specific swimsuit?_ Marinette pulled off her several layers of clothing and fastened the ties of the bikini around her slender body. Marinette ran her fingers down her sides, marveling at the almost hourglass figure she had gained from working out as Ladybug, Even her legs and arms were very defined, each muscle practically popping out. And...oh god...she had a six-pack now! Marinette gaped at the practically alien figure in her mirror. She rarely wore anything less than three layers of clothing, so frankly this scared her a bit. But the real problem was the wings. Marinette turned and noticed that her wings were fully exposed. If it weren't for the fact that she needed to hide them, Marinette would think that the wings were a really pretty addition to an already perfect piece. But she did have to hide them. _What am I going to do?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up cutting out the akuma attack because I just couldn't get it right and I didn't want to post it if it didn't read well. Sorry!


	4. Yin and Yang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it all begins to fall apart...

Marinette took one last look in the mirror on the day of the pool party, tying the bikini strings around her neck. "You really think this will work, Tikki?" Marinette asked tentatively, tugging at the bikini string fastened around her neck.

Tikki smiled at Marinette, chirping, "Of course!"

Marinette picked up the silvery cover up she had created to match her bikini. Her lightly calloused fingers traced the edges of the cherry blossoms she had so painstakingly embroidered on the fabric. Marinette slipped the shawl-like material around her shoulders, pinning the qipao-style collar on it- just to add a slightly personal oriental touch- at her neck. Her hands dropped to her side as she spun around, giggling as the silky material swirled out around her.

Tikki flew to Marinette and kissed her cheek, long eyelashes brushing her porcelain skin like a butterfly as she did so. "I can't even tell your wings are there anymore!" Marinette slowed to a standstill and beamed at Tikki.

"Really?! I hoped it would, but I wasn't sure if the fabric would be thick enough..." Her voice trailed away as she became lost in thought.

Tikki shook her head with a small peal of laughter. "Oh, Marinette."

Marinette pulled on a pair of light wash jean shorts and grey converse before she left out the bakery door, waving at her parents and winking at the barely noticeable red kwami floating on her balcony. Feeling a surge of courage, she strode down the street towards Chloe's hotel. Whisking out her gold-edged invitation to display in front of the doorman's face before he had the chance to scoff at her. "Come right in, miss," he said, bowing at the waist.

Marinette smiled at him and strode purposely to the elevator where she danced along to the elevator music, feeling a sort of giddy excitement. When the elevator slowed and the doors slid open to the rooftop, Marinette was greeted with the sight of her classmates running around, swimming, or diving. A huge smile slid onto her face although it quickly disappeared after hearing a scoffing sound from beside her. "Yes, Chloe?" Of course, who else could it possibly be? Marinette huffed, turning to face the blonde.

Chloe flipped her blonde ponytail and sneered at the bluenette. "What is that?" she said, gesturing at the coverup on Marinette's torso.

"It's called a cover up."

Chloe laughed in a taunting way. "Oh, so it's to cover up your lack of a chest. Actually, it's a good thing you put that on, you wouldn't want to be humiliated by your small boobs, unlike mine."

Marinette took in the skimpy pieces of string Chloe called a bikini with a critical eye. "I don't know, Chloe, that bikini looks like it'll slip off the moment you stop pushing out your chest."

Chloe simply glared at Marinette in response before stomping away. Alya ran over with a gleeful smile on her face. "That was great, girl! You really told her!" Alya gave Marinette a high five and then the two walked over to sit by the pool, feet dangling in the water. Marinette and Alya chatted for awhile, the day dragging on. Then a scream pierced through the air, shattering the calm atmosphere, "Someone help! Nathanael is drowning!" Rose cried from the poolside.

Without thinking Marinette lept to her feet and ran to the diving well, and executed a perfect dive into the deep water. Her hero instincts were on high alert, she was ready for anything. With strong strokes of her arms she swam through the water, pulling herself forward towards the drowning boy in danger.

She saw Nathanael and wrapped an arm around him. She paddled her legs hard pushing towards the bright surface. They erupted from the water like an explosion, bringing Nathanael's head to the surface, she gasped for air and he let out stuttering coughs, water spewing from his mouth. "Th-thanks Marinette," he choked out between retching noises.

Marinette smiled at him, relieved that he seemed to be okay. Slowly she pushed the to the pools edge. "No probl-"

Nathanial reached out a hand to her back to get a better grip and Marinette felt his hand brush the slick feathers on her back. His turquoise eyes widened and he looked into her bluebell eyes, the shocked look replicated in each other's expressions. "What? Marinette, what is this?"

Marinette unconsciously reached a hand back and stroked her feathers, the silky feel distracting her for a second before she realized exactly what had happened. "Hm? Oh-oh!" She fumbled over her words as she swam the two of them over to a ladder, where they both climbed out. Marinette resisted the urge to stretch and shake off the water droplets clinging to and weighing down her wings as everyone present was staring at them.

Chloe marched over, a triumphant look shining in her eyes. "I knew you were a freak, Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"

"W-what do you mean?" Marinette asked, mind racing.

Chloe gestured to the wings on Marinette's back, a sneer quickly forming on her lips. "You have wings coming out of your back, Marinette. Were you trying to hide them?! Is that why you had that ugly shawl on?!" Chloe's mocking laugh rang out, and no one argued, too stunned by the feathery masses.

Marinette added a laugh of her own in, chuckling nervously. "Chloe, these are-um-accessories. Yea, that's it! Accessories," Marinette came up with her excuse, a victorious note coloring her voice. She sent a quick glance Alya's way and the brunette sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

Alya stepped forward to stand beside her best friend. "Yeah, Chloe. Obviously Marinette was just trying to bring a little life into this dull party of yours."

"DULL?!" Chloe fairly shrieked, "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME PARTY DULL!" Sabrina sighed and came up to the blonde, wrapping an arm around her waist and dragging her away from the two girls. "I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT MY FATHER IS THE MAYOR!"

Marinette and Alya glanced at each other-and broke out laughing. "Did you see her face?" Marinette choked out, the tense moment quickly forgotten.

"Oh my gosh, that was freaking hilarious!" Alya laughed, gasping for air, "by the way, nice wings! They look so realistic!"

Marinette stopped laughing abruptly and let out one last nervous chuckle, a crimson blush staining her cheeks, "Heh, thanks!"

With that the party returned to normal, everyone settling back into the fun atmosphere. Several uniformed men walked out of the elevator doors carrying big boxes. "For Miss Bourgeois." The boxes were full of Ladybug and Chat Noir masks.

Alya burst out laughing again. "Marinette! She's trying to-she's trying to use your accessory idea!"

Marinette smiled again, a laugh breaking from her lips as she too fell victim to the party. She was so far gone that she forgot herself, stretching her wings and and shaking them to free them from the water. She ran off to join in a game of beach volleyball, missing the calculating look directed at her from two different pairs of eyes.

* * *

Alya stared after her best friend, her narrowed gaze almost a glare. "What is she not telling me?" she muttered under her breath. But one look at the happy look on Marinette's face and she put aside her suspicion. "If it was important, she'd tell me. At least I hope so."

* * *

Adrien's eyes clung to the black feathers attached seamlessly to Marinette's back, wondering if what he had seen was real. "Did she just? There's no way. Could she be?" His thoughts trailed off, and he realized what he had just been thinking. "What am I thinking?! There's no way Marinette could be Ladybug! Even if those are real wings, they don't look anything like Ladybug's!"

* * *

And unknown to them all, a third persona watched them from his viewpoint over all of Paris. "That girl...she interests me…" The figure, shrouded in shadows, had a calculating look in his eye as he watched her. "Maybe she could be of use to me." A knock sounded at the door and he raised his staff. A swarm of butterflies went to open the door for another person to enter.

"Father, what are you looking at?"

"This girl, Marinette. There's something about her...and those wings…" the man said with a grim smile, a white butterfly flying over to rest of the tip of his cane. "She would make a wonderful akuma and I guarantee people would come from all over the world to see this battle. Who knows, she might even beat Chat Noir and Ladybug!"

"And then I can finally replace him?"

"Of course, my boy."

"Can I see the girl?" the other person said walking over to look out at the pool party. "She's beautiful," he breathed, entranced by Marinette.

"And she would be a wonderful addition to my collection," chuckled the man, "Wings out!" His command echoed throughout the room as his butterflies surrounded him in a storm of the white-winged creatures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like that was an achievement. I gave you all some fluff, caused a crack in a slightly creepy friendship, introduced two new characters, and finally gave this story a plot line! OMG I'm so proud of this story! But stay tuned for a little less fluff and a little more plot! This is the end of the mini-arc and we are finally entering the main arc of this story. 
> 
> Buckle in for a long ride. I hope you all enjoy!


	5. The Peacock Spreads Its Wings

It wasn't that he was evil. He just wanted-no-CRAVED money and the best way to make money was through the tourist trade. Paris was already one of the most visited spots in the world, but with the addition of two superheroes who constantly fought villains, more people came in hopes they could see the famous duo. And then he could rake in millions. The problem was that Ladybug and Chat Noir had appeared on the scene with new abilities and they were taking down his akuma's faster than ever. But that would all change with his new prize.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng." His fingers traced the edge of his screen as he watched the lovely wasian girl. He really wasn't a pedophile or anything distasteful like that, Marinette was simply the last piece in the puzzle he had been working on. The way to always have villains ready to fight Ladybug. Of course, they had to be weak enough to be beaten, but lately Ladybug and Chat Noir were defeating them faster. The akumas were getting, well, predictable. And that wasn't good for business.

"Father, must I wait must longer?" A cold voice called from the entrance to his lair. White butterflies fluttered up around the boy's feet as he stepped forward. "You know how I hate to wait."

He stifled a frustrated groan, the boy did this every day. "To the girl? Or to the ring?" The taller man was surprised to see a glint of jealous possession in his son's eyes at the mention of Marinette. "Oh, so this girl interests you as well?"

The boy gritted his teeth, irritated at letting his secret slip through so easily. "She puzzles me and frustrates me. Would that not be interesting?"

A sly smile spread across the man's face. "I have created a way for you to get both the ring and the girl. A it requires is a bit of work on your part."

The look shot at him from his son told him everything. "You must attend school with Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng. It appears that Ladybug and Chat Noir study at her school as well, so we can take out two birds with one stone."

"What is my cover?"

"Jacque Arbetrum. A simple boy whose parents run a small restaurant."

A wicked grin made its way onto the boy's face and he nodded to his father. Then he turned and walked out, sending butterflies fluttering up in a panic all around him.

* * *

Marinette hummed to herself as she walked down the street, groceries in arm. "Oh, Adrien. Why can't I ever seem to hold a decent conversation with you?" She thought to herself.

As she walked she wasn't paying attention and she found herself on the ground. A boy was kneeling over her, a concerned look in his beautiful ice blue eyes, in his hands were her grocery bags. "I'm so sorry, miss. Let me help you up."

She took his free hand and got back to her feet, dusting off her pants. She accepted the grocery bag from him as well before catching the guilty look in his eyes. "It's really okay, I'm fine."

He sighed, obviously relieved. "I'm sorry I was just worried you were upset at me."

She smiled at him, finding his awkwardness but obvious concern slightly endearing. "I'm really fine. Accidents happen all the time."

He looked over his shoulder, shoved his hands in his pocket, and then shakily pulled one hand out. "Hi, my name is Jacque Arbetrum."

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Are you new around here?"

He smiled sheepishly at her as they shook hands. "Yeah, my parents just opened up a restaurant nearby. I was looking for the College Francoise Dupoint. Do you know where it is?"

She took hold of his hand again and began to pull him along behind her. She giggled at his surprised expression. "I attend the College Francoise Dupoint. Are you enrolling?"

"Hm? Oh, yes!"

"That's great! I can introduce you to all my friends here! I just know we'll all be great friends." And she turned the most sincere smile he had ever seen on him. He couldn't help but smile back at her, an unfamiliar warmth filling his heart.

"I don't even need to be interested in her beauty, her personality alone is enough for anyone to love her," he thought.

* * *

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng." A short Asian man sat down on a futon in the dark, small green kwami whizzing around his head.

"She is Ladybug?" another man asked from where he stood in the door.

The Asian man glared at him sharply. "You are not to interfere with her, Paon."

"I must know if she has entered the first stage."

"Why?"

Paon took a deep breath, smoothing back the white-blonde hair on his head. "Hawkmoth is after Marinette after the episode at Miss Bourgeois's pool. However he also seeks Ladybug. If she falls into his hands, we may all be doomed."

The other man sighed deeply, face settling into a frown as he contemplated his tightly laced fingers. "Wayzz?"

"Yes, Master Fu?" the small green kwami answered, flying to float before Master Fu.

"If Paon is correct, Hawkmoth may be on the path to discovering Ladybug's secret identity. If you could send a warning to Tikki that would be most appreciated."

The kwami nodded and closed its eyes, a small green bubble floating out of its antennae before zooming out the window. "It is done."

Master Fu turned his brown eyes on Paon in the doorway. "You must watch her, she is the priority right now. If Ladybug is gone, Paris is doomed."

"What shall I do about Hawkmoth?"

Master Fu smiled, a smirk of sorts on his face that seemed out of place next to the wrinkles. "Leave him to me. I think Monsieur Cloutier will be receiving a visitor soon."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I previously posted this on FFN and I hope readers on Ao3 like it just as much as they did! This fanfiction starts out very fluffy, but be warned that drama is coming.


End file.
